


Ninety Degree Weather

by justavagrant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Duk the dragon is now a cat, M/M, Pining, Sokka is off his game, Sokka is sweaty, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, dogwalker AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavagrant/pseuds/justavagrant
Summary: Sokka is walking his friend's dog, Appa, while he's away for Spring Break. But it is stupidly hot out and Sokka is more than ready to go home. Even more so after spotting a completely gorgeous mystery-man in the park with his...cat? He can't let this pretty stranger see him covered in sweat and dog hair. Although it would seem Appa has other ideas. Mishaps and mayhem follow.OrDog/Cat Walker AU
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	Ninety Degree Weather

Today was sweltering. Up above the sun hung in the sky, unobstructed by clouds; not one in sight. The temperature was a whopping ninety one degrees and Sokka knew that in weather like this no lack of article of clothing would provide relief. At this point the sweat that was collecting in his dark blue tank top was the only assistance he was getting to cool off in between water fountains. But if he thought he was miserable, which he did, he could only imagine the kind of heat stroke the dog in front of him was having.

Appa was perhaps one of the shaggiest dogs Sokka had ever come to know in person, the beast seemed to constantly be shedding some kind of winter coat twenty four seven. His long white fur pushed almost entirely over his eyes and little ears perked up every now and then as Sokka weezed slightly behind him. To top off his miraculous amount of fur, Appa was by no small measure a LARGE dog. It’s not because he was fat-well he had a little bit of pudge where it was important-but for the most part Appa’s mass was pure muscle. He was an entire unit of a dog. 

And yet the poofy mutt was strolling along in front of Sokka along the park trail like everything was completely fine in his world (Sokka envied him.) Well, minus the fact that Aang wasn’t the one walking him. No, currently Aang and Katara, Sokka’s little sister, were off on a long weekend trip. It was spring break and their small friend group were enjoying some blissful time away from University classes to try and remember how to relax again. Or at least that’s what the young couple was doing. Sokka on the other hand was still stuck in town working on his final project for one of his advanced engineering classes. Which was fine, it’s not like he’d had any plans for the break anyway. 

This also left him free and able to take care of Aang’s pets, Appa the dog and Momo the cat. This was also fine because Sokka enjoyed spending time with both of them. Sure, Appa shed a bunch and had a tendency to lick him excessively, but he was a really sweet and chill dog to hang out with. And Momo was probably Sokka’s favorite (not that he would ever let Appa know that) as the cat constantly seemed ready to play and enjoyed many a meal with the University Student. He could be a little weird from time to time but what cat wasn’t? Momo was still Aang’s cat and he supposed that made sense somehow, of course that guy’s pets were as weird as him and still lovable.

Regardless, as much as Sokka loved Appa, he really hated right now that even in ninety degree weather, the dog still expected to go for his afternoon walk. And he didn’t even have the common courtesy to be as miserable about it as Sokka was. He huffed in frustration and as if on cue Appa huffed back, peering back at the sweaty human. 

They came to stop at another water fountain and Sokka could have collapsed against it, he was so hot. After pressing the dispenser for the dog dish fountain Sokka proceeded to drop his head below the spray of the taller spout. Both drank their fill before Sokka went to right himself back up again. He looked down as he felt a tongue and saw Appa licking some of the sweat and residual water off from his exposed leg. And ew. Maybe this was Appa’s way of condoning a short break at one of the adjacent wooden benches. 

They ambled over and proceeded to plop down, Appa hopping up onto the seat and barely fitting so he could rest his head on the human’s lap. He would have found this extremely endearing and proceeded to take a million pictures to send to his social media account if he wasn’t so unbelievably sweaty and uncomfortable right now in this heat. There was no way he was posting a pic of his sweaty knees to the internet, no matter how incredibly cute Appa was being right now.

Oh well, sweaty knees he’d have to deal with because there was no way he was pushing the dog’s head away. He was no match against sad puppy eyes. Instead Sokka decided to try and ignore it and take a calming look around the park from his vantage point. The trail weaved and criss crossed around the grassy expanse, the tall trees spotted in between pavement provided some coverage from the sun, but not enough in Sokka’s opinion. There weren’t that many people out today, which made sense seeing as how it was the middle of the work week. 

Sokka could see a couple biking further down the trail together, a parent pushing a stroller, and a little ways off a group of kids playing frisbee in one of the clearings. In flashes of color Sokka swore he recognized his school’s colors, meaning the kids must have been on break too. Then he recognized another pair of familiar colors, dark grey and a rich orange. Sokka groaned, of course the stupid Freedom Fighter Fraternity were here, because of course the Universe loved throwing Sokka a bone.

Despite the name, the Fraternity were not a guy-exclusive club, that’s just what they came to be called around campus. But regardless of their inclusiveness, in Sokka’s book they were some of the biggest jerks at the University. He solemnly believed in this despite any bias he might have against the group’s leader, Jet, and the way he treated his sister the single week they dated back during first year. No the Freedom Fighter Fraternity were pretty much valid a-hole’s in whatever mission they had in their lives to stir up trouble. Maybe that was being a little harsh, as Aang might have stepped in to add, the group weren’t complete a-hole’s all the time.

Well sure, they did some good things. The Freedom Fighter Fraternity were often the ones to step in during house parties if a fight broke out or if someone got way too drunk to stay and remain safe. They could also be reliable as the ones to stand up to the more snotty instructors on campus, in class if needed. Maybe Sokka’s real problem was with the group’s leader if he was being completely honest. Jet believed in what they did and believed so strongly in bringing justice that what exactly qualified as justice in that guy’s eyes often became clouded and confused, or really extreme. He’d never forget the time in second year when the so-called leader decided that the head of one of the real fraternities was getting a little too big for his britches and proceeded to push the guy off a three story building, luckily into a pool. Jet was constantly getting into fist fights on and off-campus, and if he remembered right he had one more strike against the administration before he was up for being expelled. One of those fights might-or might not have-been with Sokka, but it was never reported so Sokka’s record was safe but his opinion of the Fraternity stayed the same. As long as they kept to their side of the park and Sokka to his.

Speaking of sides, Sokka was beginning to really feel like a pork roast out in the sun, as if the sweat on his skin had begun to broil. Maybe it was time to finish their walk. As if reading his mind Appa lifted his head and jumped down from the bench, his orange harness jingling slightly against the metal of the leash. Sokka stood slowly, noting the fur stuck to his knees and dark running shorts in distaste before pausing at a sound. Like Appa’s sound but different. It was smaller. 

A little ping of a little bell. 

Sokka followed the direction the ping came from and found a new pair of park patrons paused a little ways up the trail from him and Appa. Another man, about his age he’d guess, was standing with a dark red leash leading down to a little matching harness on a-...a cat. Huh. Sokka didn’t know you could walk a cat on a leash. 

He vaguely remembers the first time he and Aang tried putting a little bandana on Momo, because the idea was too cute not to try and Sokka wanted to take pictures. Well all he got was Momo lying on his side as if someone had sent him into a sudden paralysis. He’d refused to move at all until Aang eventually conceded and removed the bandana, after which the cat proceeded to zoom around the house as if making up for the time that he’d been still.

Anyway, that was the only real experience Sokka had with dressing a cat before. But he thought about it and he assumed all cats just didn’t like wearing things, like harnesses, because he’d never seen one before that didn’t go prone or flip out. This one did though, apparently.

It was a big cat too, he noted. The cat was tall and lean, with sleek rust colored fur. The little golden bell jingled almost sweetly on their harness as they padded up next to a tree along the path and crouched down next to a little hole in the roots. Their human followed behind obediently, stopping next to the tree and watching the cat’s long tail swish back and forth. 

Wait, now that he was paying closer attention, Sokka could swear this guy looked familiar. He may have seen him around campus but he would have sworn he’d more easily recognize someone like him, someone who could wear a long sleeve shirt in temperatures like this and not be dying was definitely worth remembering. Then the stranger was shifting his weight on his feet and turning just enough for Sokka to see his face. And oh man...now he had another reason to have totally remembered seeing this guy before, because he was pretty drop dead gorgeous.

It must have been the heat getting to him because Sokka would like to believe he wouldn’t normally gape like this, especially not at a complete stranger, but it was hard not to. The man had slightly shaggy black hair, bangs hanging down above his eyes that stood out with a nearly golden-yellow color. His complexion was so pale Sokka was boggled for a moment as to how this guy was once again not completely roasting out in this weather. The only exception though to his even skin-tone was a harsh scar that covered almost the entirety of the left side of his face, forcing Sokka to wonder how in the world someone got a scar like that. Also, again because Sokka could not let this go, how was someone wearing a dark long-sleeve shirt and pants not dying of a heat stroke out here. And even more, how did he look so cool and calm while Sokka was standing there swimming in his own discomfort.

Anyway, there was absolutely no question in the University student’s mind, this guy was super hot (both literally and metaphorically.) And if it was any other day Sokka would have one hundred percent thought out a plan of action to approach the beautiful mystery-man and his cat, but unfortunately it was today. Today Sokka was an absolute mess. The man was sweating, huffing, puffing and completely out of it from his discomfort and stress. There was no way he’d be meeting any beautiful people looking the way he did with his massive pit stains. Also, it was probably about time anyway that he started to take Appa back to the apartment, meaning they’d need to turn around and consequently avoid crossing paths with the stranger. Oh well.

Only, Appa wasn’t giving up on whatever mission he thought they were on so soon. As Sokka held the leash in one hand and was beginning to turn away, and as the stranger was turning completely towards them in order to follow the cat away from the tree, the dog locked on. Sokka suddenly found himself flying backwards, pulled by his arm holding the leash and then stumbling frantically without a moment to process what on earth was happening. 

The large cat locked onto Appa and his speedy approach and proceeded to raise every hair on his body in order to hiss and spit at the dog, yet it did not dissuade them. So instead they did the only other thing that made sense, the agile cat quickly spun around the legs of their human to evade the dog as they chased after him. Appa pursued and suddenly Sokka found himself crashing into something solid before being promptly pinned by the bright orange leash as it quickly weaved their lower halves together-wait-their-legs!

Sokka broke from his vertigo just as the large cat decided it was time to escape up the adjacent tree he had just been inspecting, out of Appa’s reach who finally stopped at the bottom of the tree. This pause came just as Sokka was realizing that he was face-to face with the mystery-man, who currently looked about as startled and surprised as Sokka felt. The man’s hands were fumbling against Sokka’s shoulders as their balance faltered and their legs tried to step back from one-another’s fruitlessly to regain it. The next thing Sokka knew the guy was beginning to fall backwards and instinctively his arms wrapped around his back to try to catch him. Only now he was being pulled forward and down without any way for his bound legs to catch both of their weights.

They landed gracelessly with a dull thud and a pair of grunts onto the soft ground, cushioned by the park's meadows, though admittedly not by much. Legs refused to cooperate as Sokka leaned up on his hands and opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself suddenly staring down into that yellow gaze, now solely fixed on him.

Sokka felt his face becoming twice as hot as it had felt before, a blush inching up his skin as his fingers nervously bunched in the grass next to the fallen mystery-man. Oh no, he was even hotter up close and oh god kind of cute what with the way his own cheeks flushed. They definitely hadn’t been that color prior to now. The man looked stunned beneath Sokka, hair splayed out behind him and falling slightly off his forehead. He gulped.

“Uh…” The man’s voice was...kind of familiar? It was deep but uncertain, now more than ever with a loss of words to address the stranger above him with. The stranger who was Sokka who-oh god-was just leaning over him speechless and staring after knocking him down and-wow he should really get off of him.

“I-I am so sorry! Here-let me,” Sokka fumbled to apologize as well as roll off of the man the best he could with their legs still bound. He turned over, jerking their legs and consequently pulling the mystery-man onto his side next to him. Sokka’s hands clumsily tried to find somewhere to land that didn’t put him into the other’s personal space with mixed success. He tried to lean down to grab at the leash around their legs but found his face shoved into the guys (surprisingly well toned) chest.

“So-sorry!” He said, face growing hotter and chest tightening at the gasp elicited from the other man.

“It’s okay?” The man finally said, not sounding like he was sure that statement was true yet, but pushing on anyway, “Why don’t I-” Then he was twisting slightly away, trying to give room between them to better reach their legs but consequently hitting Sokka’s chin with the point of his shoulder. Sokka grunted in pain and the man looked back in sudden surprise.

“Oh my god I’m-”

“No- it’s okay, I’m fine” Sokka lied because, ow, that definitely smarted. At least now he was just leaning against the guys back as he reached for the leash again and okay, maybe this was worse cause the guy had a toned back too and now his shirt had twisted slightly in their struggle, revealing a slip of hip above his pants. And of course Sokka was staring and his hand was shaking trying to get a grasp on the leash and man his mouth was really dry suddenly.

Then their legs were jerking as the mystery-man was pulling his back, trying to get his own grip on the leash from his angle. But there wasn’t enough pull and where Sokka could finally grip the leash he realized it was too tight around them. He turned his attention then back to the cause of all this, to Appa who sat peacefully at the bottom of the tree, leash connecting back to his harness.

“Appa! Come here boy!” Sokka called, reaching out with one hand, trying to beckon the dog back to them. Yet he stood resolutely, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and cocking his head at the two. Yeah, like he was confused about the chaos he’d just caused. Sokka groaned and tried again, “Come ooon Appa, just come a little closer!”

Then the mystery-man was doing something that surprised Sokka, pulling out then holding up a little paw-shaped meat treat to the dog. Appa’s ears instantly perked up, his tongue remerging as he assessed the token. He sniffed the air briefly before making up his mind and ambling over to the downed pair. He licked the treat from the man’s hand meanwhile Sokka took the give from the leash to unwind their legs. Sweet freedom was finally theirs and Sokka relished it as he quickly stood up and took hold of Appa once more. He was still licking the man’s hand.

“Nice going!” Sokka exclaimed, reaching out a hand to help the other up. The mystery-man assessed him a moment but took his hand before joining him standing. Turns out he was almost Sokka’s height, maybe an inch shorter if that. This meant their eyes were level, that golden gaze striking the University Student clueless for a moment. “A-and sorry-again. I have no idea what came over him.”

“It’s okay, honest.” The guy responded, looking now up at the tree branch his cat was still perched in. He held out his arms and much to Sokka’s surprise the cat jumped down and landed directly into them. He purred loudly before walking onto the man’s shoulder like this was completely routine.

“I’m Sokka, by the way,” he offered a hand to the other once more, “Not to make this weird or anything but I could have sworn I’d seen you before.”

“Zuko. And, yeah, we have Lit. 3 together.” The man, Zuko, finally explained, taking Sokka’s hand and tentatively shaking it. All the while Sokka’s brain was reeling because he would have once again sworn he’d notice a guy like Zuko in his class before now. Also wow, it could just be this heat, but this guy’s hands were pleasantly warm. As if sensing his disbelief, he added, “I usually sit in the back.”

“Oh man, that’s pretty unbelievable! But still, glad to finally know you.” Sokka tried for a winning smile, one that only seemed to earn him a half-startled look from the other, “By the way, how’d you happen to have a dog treat on you?”

“Oh,” Zuko startled slightly and pulled out another from his pocket, holding it up to the cat on his shoulder, “I make them for Duk. He likes meat. I figured your dog would too?” Duk the cat took the treat, cool and collected, purring loud enough for both to hear.

“That’s really cool! And-really lucky,” He replied sheepishly. He wouldn’t have guessed just by looking at him that Zuko was the type to make his own pet treats, but now that he knew he couldn’t put away the picture of him working away at the little paw-shapes in the kitchen. Maybe his kitchen? Sokka coughed a little and patted his hand onto Appa’s large head, “This is Appa, by the way. He is-usually-much more polite.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” The comment would have felt a little biting to the University student if it wasn’t for the slightest tip of a smile the other guy gave him, the little gesture doing something super uncanny to his stomach. Whatever it was it was giving him a sudden burst of bravery he wouldn’t usually have being this sweaty, and this embarrassed.

“So i still feel kind of bad for this-” He began, his nerves shot and his sweat glands back to work, “I’d like to make it up to you if you’ll let me?” 

The other’s eyebrow rose beneath his bangs, looking surprised but (hopefully???) not completely averse to Sokka’s suggestion. When he responded he sounded genuinely curious and just a little hesitant “How so?” 

“W-well there’s a really nice cafe a block away from the dorms,” God Sokka hoped this didn’t sound completely cliche or laughable or whatever as he forced himself to continue, “I could buy you a coffee or tea or-anything you’d like as an ‘I’m sorry’ favor?” He smiled, hopeful, as he waited for the other to respond.

Zuko just kind of blinked at him for a moment, and oh god he probably thought Sokka was crazy or something. But then he was doing that little smile thing again and his stomach was reacting and oh dang he even looked kind of amused by something. Sokka hoped he didn’t think this was a joke, or that Sokka was a joke, admittedly he was still super sweaty and probably not cafe material but still-

“Sure. That sounds...nice.”

And Sokka’s brain was rebooting. Then he was grinning and avoiding the urge to fist bump the sun as he beamed at the other. “Great! Awesome! We can go, now? Appa’s walk is pretty much over.”

“All right. Lead the way.” 

And lead Sokka did. And Zuko followed him all the way to the small cafe, listening to Sokka ramble almost the whole time. Turns out the guy was kind of a sarcastic jerk, but in a stupidly-endearing kind of way. Sokka would say something dumb, an off-handed pun just as an example, and the guy would be mad for a whole two minutes before smiling and responding with something that completely threw the University student off in the best way possible. And somehow each smile was becoming a small ego boost to the University Student’s joke-telling hubris. Then they got to the cafe and turns out Zuko was a tea kind of guy, getting one iced while Sokka got his usual frozen coffee. 

Then with a moment of horror he realized he hadn't brought any of his money with him, he’d only planned on taking Appa for a walk after all. He frantically searched his pockets but all he could find was his keys, ID and a bunch of stray lint. Zuko stopped his mini-panic with a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. He told him it was okay as he sipped on his drink and handed Sokka his. At this Sokka’s eyes had gone wide because-no-he hadn’t! But he had. That sneak had paid for their order while his back was turned. Sokka went to protest but Zuko stopped him once more. It was too late he’d said and besides, this meant Sokka would have to make it up to him again.

Again. That meant-Zuko wanted to do this again. Probably without the pet-attack earlier, but still. Sokka couldn’t stop the way his excitement bubbled, his hands sliding over the condensation on the outside of his cup as he walked with Zuko back towards the dorms with Appa leading the way. He grinned and sipped his drink and kept talking because this guy was so easy to talk to. And if Zuko thought he was going to keep sitting at the back of Lit. 3 from here on he was sorely mistaken because Sokka was beginning to plan his mission to get to know this guy as much as he could from here on, and buy him as many iced teas as was permitted. 

And maybe get his cat to stop glaring at him in that funny way from his shoulder, a way that read very seriously of ‘I have every intention of hurting you if you hurt him.’ Yeah he’d definitely have to remedy that if he wanted any chance with the other. Any chance of…

Sokka peered over at him as he answered a question asked about why in the world he was wearing that out in this heat, letting his eyes fall over Zuko’s face while he was distracted. Yeah, he had an incredibly kissable face. A face that made Sokka wonder, made him want to know more about him, what kind of person he was like. What were his aspirations? Deepest fears? Favorite color? His stomach was flipping again and he smiled, tuning back in just in time to hear the end of the other’s bullshit explanation for why long pants and shirts were completely acceptable to wear in ninety-plus degree weather. He smiled. Maybe this was the unexpected beginning of something really really good. 

Sokka made a little mental note to give Appa a treat and an extra helping of dinner whenever they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head spontaneously one night and couldn't let it go. So I wrote it down real quick and I've been fleshing it out over the past couple nights while I continue work on my other, longer, fic. Hope you guys enjoy this short! Let me know what you think in the comments or consider reading my other Zuko and Sokka fic on my page (still in progress). Thanks so much!


End file.
